The invention relates to a method for processing heavy-metal-containing residues from the chemical industry, in particular hydrogenation residues.
A problem of the chemical industry, in particular of the petrochemical industry, is the ecologically safe processing or reutilization of heavy-metal-containing residues as they occur, for instance, when refining heavy oil and at the hydrogenation of heavy oil. A similar problem arises when processing used oil.
It is known to burn such residues in a power plant, wherein, however, the heavy metals obtained, which are exhausted with the smoke gases and the ashes, constitute a burden on the environment. Unacceptably high portions of heavy metal occur in the flue gases and in the waste waters.